The present embodiments relate to a method and an arrangement for switching on and starting up a medical engineering system via a data transmission link.
Medical engineering devices such as, for example, a computed tomography system or a laboratory device are switched on or “booted up” at the start of a shift by the medical personnel and are put into a basic state with basic settings. The medical personnel then manually align the examination schedule and the first patient file or the first examination instruction with the settings of the medical engineering system. The operator also sets his personal preferences on the device. Thus, waiting times occur during boot-up or set-up, which may be bridged by other activities.
Remote service networks may be used to connect medical engineering devices to a service center using modern information technology. Services, for which an on-site deployment was formerly necessary, are thereby rendered possible via a data line. Thus, preventive rather than reactive servicing of medical engineering devices may be provided. Proactive monitoring of the devices provides that weaknesses are identified at an early stage, before the weaknesses result in serious faults. The availability of the medical engineering devices increases, and downtimes are reduced. Servicing may be carried out “remotely” by accessing the hardware and software. Remote service networks also support a service engineer on site, for example, by making information available.